


common (coffee) grounds

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Reader, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Smut, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: He never visited any of the coffee shops in the morning. There was too much of a rush. But when he finally gives in, he's met by something that might just change his life for good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	common (coffee) grounds

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this as deaf au. here's a repost <3

You had been working at the coffee shop for many years. Your boss adored your ability to bring a smile to people’s faces, whether it was with your bubbly personality or your cute drawings on their cups. He’d given you a spot at the counter, even though you were unable to hear. You could still talk and that’s what made you special, he said. 

Some of your regular customers even learned to sign just so they could make you smile, even though you always had a smile on your face. Sometimes they would ask you how to sign certain things, to get it just right. 

One day, a stranger was suddenly standing at the counter, mumbling away, eyes locked on his phone. 

‘’Excuse me, can you look at me while you talk?” You offered him a small smile when he looked up at you, dumbfounded. 

“Excuse me?” he felt his frustration build up, sighing as you stood there, a smile on your face.

“Can you repeat your order for me, please?” You smiled again and he eyed you intensely. 

“Just a medium black coffee please.” You read the words off his lips and you smiled, finding a paper cup and the pen on the counter.

“One medium black coffee, and the name?” 

“Bucky.” 

You nodded and wrote the name down, handing the cup to your coworker, Nat. 

“$3.60 please” You said with a smile, and found his eyes watching your every move. He handed you the money and watched as you put his change into the register. You smiled again when you turned your attention back to the customers again. He left the counter with a huff, still eyeing you while he waited for Nat to finish his coffee. 

Nat noticed his staring immediately. “It’s getting creepy,” she smirked as she handed over his coffee.

“What’s her deal?” Bucky huffed, grabbing the coffee from her hand.

“y/n? She’s deaf.” Nat shrugged and Bucky looked between the two of them. “Before you start, she doesn’t want your pity. The people who come here usually know. You’re new here, huh?” Bucky nodded as you handed over another cup to Nat, smiling when you saw Bucky still hanging around. 

“Nat, I have to run out back and grab some more syrup from the cabinet.” your voice broke through their conversation, and Nat simply nodded as you left for the back. 

“So, um..” Bucky cleared his throat, acquiring Nat’s attention. “How do you say ‘I’m sorry’ in sign language?”

She let out a soft chuckle before bringing one of her hands up to the middle of her chest, moving it in a circular motion. Bucky repeated it back and she smiled with a nod of approval. He smirked back, looking at his watch before taking one last look at the door where you had walked through.  _ Guess that apology has to wait until tomorrow.. _ he sighed as he looked at his watch again, thanked Nat and left.

The next morning, he was standing by the counter again, a smile on his face, ready to apologize. He’d come in earlier than yesterday, so he would have time to spare before going to work. You greeted him with a smile. He was undeniably pretty. “Hi! Same as yesterday?” you happily asked as you picked up a medium cup.

“Hi, y/n.. Yes, thank you.” Your heart jumped as you read his lips.  _ He knew your name?  _ He felt his heart pick up the pace as you wrote his name on the cup, hand shaking slightly before you handed it to Nat, turning back to him afterwards. 

“Anything else today?” you smiled, and he nodded. You watched as he cleared his throat before he looked behind him, seeing no one is in the queue at the moment. You noticed how nervous he seemed before he finally pulled his hands out of his coat pockets.

“I just wanted to say…” he laid his clenched hand on his chest, rotating it clockwise. “I’m sorry. For yesterday. I didn’t know.” you nodded and smiled widely, appreciating his apology. “And a blueberry muffin, please.” you giggled and nodded, packing it up for him, handing him the brown paper bag.

“$5.60 today.” you smiled as you entered his order into the register, watching as he handed over the money. He left your side of the counter to wait for his coffee, eyes still glued to you as you took more orders.

“Loverboy, your coffee is ready.” Nat sighed, handing him his cup. “You’re starting to creep me out. It’s your second time here, and it seems like you’ve already fallen in love.”

“Have not. I just think she’s… beautiful. And interesting. I’d like to get to know her.” Bucky told Nat, still watching you. 

“I might have to start charging if you keep that up.” Nat said jokingly. Bucky laughed as he bid her goodbye, catching your attention, waving goodbye before he left for work.

_ three weeks later _

“Hi Bucky! Same as usual?” you smiled as you saw him approach the counter. He nodded and smiled widely, heart pounding vividly at the thought of you memorizing his order. You didn’t even need to tell him the total anymore, he always had the change ready for you.

“You look beautiful today.” he said as you’d turned your attention back to him, smiling. He felt his heart beat faster as he watched the blush creep up into your cheeks, your lips tugging into a smile.

“Thank you.” you said as you handed over his blueberry muffin, sealed inside a brown paper bag.

“I need to quit these. I’ve gained some pounds…” he smiled as he accepted the bag, offering you a wink. 

“Well, I can’t tell. I think you look really good.” you said and smiled as you turned to Nat, watching as she pretended to stick her finger down her throat, faking a gag.

From that day on, you signed a heart after his name.

_ “Nat, I really want to ask him out. But what if he doesn’t want to?”  _ you signed to Nat during your weekly girls night.  _ “What if he says no? Then I’ve humiliated myself.” _

_ “You’re being stupid. He’s smitten. He really likes you. He has liked you since the first time he was in the shop.” _ she signed back and you sighed.

_ “Are you sure?” _ you knew you weren’t. There was always something scary about asking someone out while being hearing impaired… You’d tried dating before, but you had given up after your first try of a date. Your date had left you during dinner to use the restroom, never to return.

_ “Cross my heart. You can kill me if I ain’t right.”  _ Nat joked and you let out a laugh.  _ Alright. _

When you saw him in the shop the next morning, your heart skipped a beat. This was it. 

“Good morning y/n,” he smiled when it was his turn. “I don’t have much time to chat today. It’s already hectic at the office and it’s not even eight yet.” he smiled as he laid 5 dollars on the counter. 

You tapped in his order, packing his muffin before picking up a medium cup. You had a mental battle with yourself before silently writing ‘ _ Date? +1 (917) XXX-XXXX’ _ .

You watched as Nat took the cup, eyeing over it before winking at you. You took a deep breath as you handed him his change and the paper bag with a smile.

He left with a soft wave, and you finally let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

“What’s this? Secret girlfriend I don’t know about?” Steve teased him as he eyed Bucky’s cup.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Just the writing on your cup. You got a girlfriend I don’t know about?” Steve pointed and Bucky picked up the empty cup quickly. He hadn’t even noticed. He’d been too occupied with everything that had been going on at the office. He felt a smile spreading over his lips, quickly fishing out his phone, sending you a text.

‘ _ I’d love to. It’s a date.’ _

“Probably. I hope so.” Bucky told Steve, leaning back into his chair. Steve smiled triumphantly, muttering a  _ finally _ .

“I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror.” he said with a nervous smile, and you let out a small giggle. “It would go something like this,” he said, before signing something that definitely wasn’t asking for a date. You let out a small snort as you realized what he was signing, trying to hold your facade. 

He looked up at you, eyes fearful that he had said something wrong. When he saw your face, he broke into a smile. 

“Okay, what did I get myself into?”

“Nothing much. You just signed something along the lines of…” You signed what he had signed to you, emphasizing the meaning behind the words silently. 

_ Are you empty on Friday? _

He blushed vividly as the words left your mouth, face growing pale from fear. 

“I think what you meant to sign was  _ available _ ,” you showed him how similar the two were and he nodded. 

“Well, good thing you beat me to it.” he laughed as he grabbed your hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. 

“Can I ask about your hearing loss?” he swam into the deeper waters, ready to retreat as quickly as possible. You cleared your throat before you nodded.

“I was eight. I got sick with meningitis. It’s what caused me to lose my hearing. I had to accept it and I went through a very difficult time. My parents and I have always been close, but my hearing loss only brought us closer. But now, I’m beginning to stand on my own legs.” you said as you intertwined your fingers with his. 

“I’m sorry to hear about that. But I’m happy you’re close with your parents,” he said and smiled at you. A few moments passed before he spoke up again, the subject now changed. 

“I’d love to take you on a walk through Central Park.” he said and you nodded with a smile as you both got up, pulling on your jackets. He opened the door for you, and you happily walked out, grabbing his hand in yours.

As you were walking toward the park, you kept stealing glances at him, imagining his body under the layers of clothing, his muscles.. abs.. thighs.. 

You soon realized he’d caught you staring. You quickly turned your head around and looked at the facades of the buildings, cheeks reddening.

Bucky pulled on your hand and you turned your head slowly. 

“Are you okay?” he said with a smile.

You let out an awkward laugh before nodding. “Oh, I’m fine.” 

Bucky laughed, smiling widely. “Why the red face then? I saw you looking. Something on my clothes?” 

You blushed again, hand coming up to cover your face. “No, no.. you’re fine…”

Bucky nodded his okay as they walked into Central Park. 

The two of you strolled down one of the pathways, hand in hand. Bucky pulled you close as you stopped by the iron fencing around one of the lakes. You felt his eyes on you as you watched the swans floating silently on the lake, lifting your shoulders to bury your face deeper into your scarf. 

His hand came up to graze your chin and you looked up at him, smiling as you saw the look in his eyes. He looked down, eyes on your lips before leaning in, kissing you softly. Your eyes widened in surprise as your lips met his, but you gave into his soft lips quickly and kissed him back. You felt his arm sliding around your back, pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. Warmth blossomed through your body. You smiled against his lips as he pulled back slightly, drawing in a breath. 

When you opened your eyes, his blue ones were gazing into yours. You smiled widely at him, grabbing his hand in yours. “Follow me home?” you asked, letting your intertwined hands sway between the two of you. He nodded and you led him out of the park, walking the familiar route to your apartment.

Once outside, you faced him with a smile. 

“So, this is me.” you said, grinning up at him. 

“I had a lovely time today.” he said, cupping your cheek before leaning in, his lips capturing yours in a kiss. “I… uh… I’ll text you.” he told you as he pulled back, skipping down the street quickly, disappearing around a corner. You sighed, hand coming up to touch your lips where the pressure of his still lingered. 

_ “Nat, I had a wonderful time with Bucky.”  _ you signed to her over the facetime call, a wide smile creeping up on her lips.

_ “Go on, I wanna know everything!” _ Nat signed back, clearly overly excited about the whole situation.

_ “We had coffee at a small cafe, and then we went for a walk in Central Park.” _

_ “Did he kiss you?” _

You smiled and felt a blush warming your cheeks before you nodded.  _ “Yes!”  _ you signed, nervously biting your lip.

_ “Well? How was it?”  _ Nat looked overly excited, encouraging you to keep going.

_ “He’s a great kisser..” _ you signed and smiled at the memory.  _ “I think… I’m falling for him.” _

Nat’s mouth fell open dramatically, and you let out a laugh  _ “Whoa, hold up! Don’t you think you’re exaggerating? You barely know each other!” _

_ “Stop, Nat, you set this whole thing up! Don’t pretend you don’t want me to find a guy.”  _ you sighed as you signed the last sentence. She agreed and your lip tugged into a half smile. “ _ I’ll see you tomorrow?” _

Nat nodded before blowing you a kiss through the screen, hanging up. Bucky’s name appeared on your screen along with a text. 

_ ‘I can’t stop thinking about you. Any chance you’re empty tomorrow after 6? ’ _ you laughed as you read over his text multiple times. Another text popped up shortly after.  _ ‘I’d love to take you out for dinner’ _

_ ‘Yes, that sounds lovely. See you tomorrow at 6, Bucky.’ _ you texted back, before sending off another,  _ ‘I’ll be at the shop, waiting for you.’ _ you bit your lip as you fell back against the covers, covering your face with your pillow as you let out a squeal.

Bucky surprised you by taking you to your favorite restaurant, letting you pick your favorite white wine and your favorite seafood plate with sauteéd vegetables. 

Bucky showed you his improved signing skills, and you felt your heart jump in your chest as he signed  _ you look so beautiful tonight _ . 

He walked you home like he’d previously done, kissing you every time you stood by a red light, waiting to cross the street. 

As you got closer to your apartment, you started thinking about how you wanted the night to end. Bucky in your bed would be a nice sight. 

On your doorstep he leaned in to kiss you goodbye.

“Any chance you’re coming in tonight?” you smiled as you pulled away from his lips, holding onto his hand. His lips tugged into a crooked smile before he nodded. You unlocked your front door, leading him up to your floor, letting you both into your apartment. 

You shut the door behind you, shrugging your coat off before hanging that and your scarf on a hanger. He followed suit, eyes following you as you ventured around your apartment, placing some books back into your bookcase. 

You felt Bucky’s hands sliding around your middle, pulling you closer. You giggled as you turned to face him, watching as he leaned in, placing another kiss on your lips. His tongue grazed over your bottom lip and you let him in, your hand coming up to clasp the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. 

You gathered some courage, your other hand finding his, laying it on your covered breast gently, sighing against his lips. 

He pulled back from your lips, eyes scanning over your features. You pulled him into your bedroom, thinking about the outcome and it only made you smile. You pulled him close yet again, kissing him desperately.

He reached down and grabbed the bottom of your shirt and lifted it over your head, taking in your barely covered cleavage. He caressed one of your breasts, squeezing slightly and you let out a moan, arching your back. He trailed his lips down your neck, along your collarbones, kissing and sucking on the soft skin. He unclasped your bra, letting it slide down your arms, landing by your feet.

You pulled back from him, grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. You laid your lips against his collarbone, kissing down his skin lightly, peppering kisses down his torso. Your hands found his belt, unbuckling it quickly, zipping down his pants, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. 

He watched you intensely, heart beating unbelievably fast as you pushed him back on your bed, unzipping your jeans before pushing them down, panties along with them. You climbed over his legs, straddling him, leaning in to kiss him deeply as you ground your core over his erection. You felt his jaw flex, smiling as you felt his hands grasp onto your hips tightly. 

You reached over to your nightstand, pulling out a condom. He watched as you ripped open the packet, sliding the latex over his length before leaning in to kiss him again, your hand pumping him gently.

You lifted your hips, aligning him with your entrance. Sinking down onto him, you watched his face, his hands sliding up and down your back gently, eyes lazily watching you. You moaned as your hips met his, his cock completely sheathed inside you. It was one of the most angelic sounds he’d ever heard. 

He watched as you rode him slowly, eyes locked on your breasts bouncing so lovingly in the soft evening glow. He felt his heart beat faster as he admired how your hair fell over your face, slightly concealing your half-lidded, lust blown eyes and your slightly parted lips. He grasped your head in one hand as he sat up, the other one coming around your waist to further your movements. 

His lips attached themselves to yours, the newfound angle of his cock inside you making you shudder. Your hands came up to grasp his shoulders as you moved your hips against his, your clit grinding against his pelvis gently, leaving you breathless. 

You could sense his moans with the way his chest rumbled against yours, drawing a smile to your lips. You felt his hand sliding down, both now grasping onto your ass, taking control of your movements, moving you just a tad quicker. Your teeth bit down into his shoulder, hands gripping the skin of his shoulder blades tightly as you came around him, soft moans emitting from deep within your throat. 

You felt as his arms slid around your middle, tightening as you felt him shake beneath you as he reached his high, his lips leaving open-mouthed kisses on your shoulder, his hands rubbing your back calmingly. You pulled back from his embrace, leaning in to kiss his lips before laying your forehead against his. 

“That was… amazing, Bucky.” you sighed, pulling back to look at his face. You were met with his dazzling smile, eyes tiredly looking at you. His hand came up to stroke your cheek, pulling you in for another kiss. 

When morning rolled around, Bucky woke up to a delicious smell filling his nostrils. He got up, rummaging through the pile of clothes, pulling his boxers on, unable to locate his t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes as he ventured out into your living room, following the sweet smell hanging in the air. 

He found you in the kitchen, your back to him, his t-shirt covering your frame, coming down to just under your butt. He watched you for a long while, admiring the way you flipped the pancakes like you’d done it a thousand times before. 

You jumped when you turned around, finding Bucky shirtless at your kitchen island. 

“Guess that’s the downside of not being able to hear anything.” you laughed, turning back to the stove to grab him a couple of pancakes, handing them to him with a smile. 

“I could get used to this,” you read off his lips. Turning around, you mentally threw yourself a party, biting your lip not to let out a squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave your feedback! I love to hear what you have to say <3


End file.
